


The tease in the touch

by Kikacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: Harry plans a surprise for Louis that doesn't go as expected. It might be even better.





	The tease in the touch

The wick flared to life in the candle as Harry stepped back. The room was lit softly now, the candlelight making shadows dance across the walls. The house was quiet, the only noise in the room coming from his playlist. He turned towards the bed and straightened the sheets; the duvet was folded neatly at the bottom of the bed, the pillows were plumped up. Perfect, he thought.

 

Louis would be back from his show shortly. He’d texted from the car, and Harry could picture him all amped up and excited after his first live performance in months. Louis always did love singing to a crowd the most. His plan was to help him work off the adrenaline, just like the old days, and show Louis just how proud he was of him.

 

Harry moved onto the bed and shuffled around, making himself comfortable. He lay quietly for a moment, picturing Louis’ face when he walked in and saw him ready and waiting. His dick twitched. He should definitely be ‘ready’ for Louis, he thought. As much as Louis loved unwrapping him like a present, there was always something to be said for the way Louis’ jaw twitched whenever he saw Harry naked. Even after all this time, it still made him preen to know how fit Louis found him.

 

Boxers off then. He slid them down, only mildly surprised when they caught on his cock. He always got hard thinking about Louis, about the way his eyes looked as he scanned over Harry’s body, taking in every detail like it was the first time all over again. 

 

Harry bought a hand up slowly, lightly trailing his fingers up and down his ribs on one side. He closed his eyes, picturing Louis walking in, seeing him like this; the very idea of being with Louis enough to get him hard and flushed. His other hand came up then, moving to his nipple as he teased it, barely there touches all over his body.

 

He imagined Louis coming into the room and standing at the end of the bed, eyes glowing as he watched Harry tease himself. Harry loved that: loved it too when it was Louis who teased and touched and tormented him in the best possible way.

 

He moved a hand down, fingertips ghosting over the head of his cock, capturing the sticky moisture on the pads. He bit his lip, his head flopping to the side as he groaned at the feeling, too much and not enough. He pinched his nipple harshly, the dual sensations of gentle teasing and sharp pain making his hips buck as his head rolled back again. 

 

His cock pushed against his palm, the wet head gliding across the skin. He rocked like that for a while, the head of his cock lightly bouncing off his palm. He pinched his nipple again, holding it firm for just a moment longer, before sliding his hand across his chest and repeating the action. He did it again and again, making them swell and throb, pinpricks of pleasure giving way to a glorious ache. He moved the palm of his hand off his cock, whining a little at the loss of sensation and the pleasure he found in the denial. He ran his sticky hand over his hardened nipples, getting them tacky, before licking the rest off his palm, getting it wet. 

 

He could feel the pre-come drying on his chest, pulling his nipples taut as it dried. He moved his damp hand down and circled his cock, rocking up into the wet channel. He groaned again, visions of Louis dancing behind his eyelids as he fucked his hand, faster and faster and..

 

“Well, well, well.”

 

Harry’s eyes shot open as he realised the voice was very real and very close. His hand tightened automatically in surprise and he moaned loudly at the sensation, his orgasm so close.

 

Louis’ eyes were burning, flicking from Harry’s open, plush mouth, to his flushed and reddened chest, to his hard, wet cock. Harry’s hand was flying over it now, as he whimpered, choking off his own moans. Their eyes locked, Harry’s full of desperation as he waited, waited.

 

“Now, baby,” whispered Louis.

 

Harry’s back arched off the bed as he came hard, eyes slamming shut as he moaned out his pleasure. His hand slowed, but kept moving, slowly, slowly, drawing the last drops of come out of him, before he finally shivered and lay still, panting like he’d run a marathon.

 

He felt the bed dip beside him and fingers move lightly through his hair, brushing the strands back from his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

 

“So beautiful, Harry,” Louis said, gazing down at him in wonder.

 

Harry smiled slowly, “Meant to wait for you, got carried away.”

 

“Worth it, if I got to see that,” Louis said, smiling back, “My turn now though.” 

 

“Got to give me minute here love, I’m not eighteen anymore,” Harry laughed.

 

Louis threw Harry’s discarded boxers at him, and he wiped himself clean. Smiling wider, Louis slid off his trackies and boxers. “Not what I had in mind,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head. 

 

Harry’s breath caught, as it always did with the sight of naked Louis, his skin glowing in the candlelight, the last traces of tan lines visible across his hips.

 

Louis placed his knee on the bed, shifting his weight, before lifting his leg and straddling Harry. He leant forward, taking Harry’s wrists in his hands, before lifting and laying them on the pillow, either side of his head.

 

“No touching,” he whispered, “This time you get to watch.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened but he nodded at the command. He watched as Louis settled himself in the cradle of his hips, eyes locked on Harry’s, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Love seeing you like that,” Louis began, smoothing his hands up his thighs and running them over his hips. Harry twitched, but held still. “You always look so beautiful, so raw.”

 

His hands continued moving. Featherlight touches over every centimetre of skin. Harry’s gaze moved between the wandering hands, his bright blue eyes, and Louis’ cock, hard and ready.

 

“How should I get off for you then?” Louis asked, fingers ghosting over his nipples in tiny circles, around and around.

 

“Whatever.. However you want,” Harry gasped, fingers twitching against the cool of the pillow.

 

Louis smiled and slid a hand gently down his body, the other playing softly across his chest. He gripped his cock, with just his thumb and two fingers, and slowly started to stroke up and down.

 

“Yeah, like that. Yeah,” Harry moaned, watching as Louis moved his hand torturously up and down. He could feel his own dick start to harden again. He ignored it, focusing on the precome beading on the head of Louis’ cock.

 

As he stroked his hand up, Louis caught the bead of liquid on his finger and spread it along his shaft on the way back down. His eyes closed now, his face shuttered in concentration as he breathed deeply, focused on his pleasure.

 

“So gorgeous, so beautiful Lou,” Harry breathed out, as Louis continued his long slow touches, hips twitching every now and then, desperate for more friction. “After you’ve come,” he continued, “I’m going to eat you out, just as slowly as you’re touching yourself now. Going to take as long as I need to have you hard again; then i’m going to fuck you, just like you like it. So deep, just grinding against you ‘till you’re twitching beneath me, begging to come again. But you have to come for me first, Lou. Need to show me you want it.”

 

Louis moaned loudly then, tipping his head back as his thumb and fingers started moving faster and faster along his shaft, twisting his wrist as he slid his hand up and down, pinching the head lightly as his digits slid over it. Harry licked his lips as he watched pre-come bubble out and drip down the length of Louis’ cock aiding the slide. Louis was shifting now, lifting himself up onto his knees above Harry, eyes open and locked on Harry’s face as he moved his fingers and thumb faster again.

 

He leant forward over Harry, hand gripping the headboard above him as he positioned himself. Harry’s hands curled into fists, gripping the fabric of the pillow tightly, to stop him for reaching out and touching the beautiful man above him.

 

“Thats it Lou, come for me,” he said softly, holding Louis’ gaze as he watched his muscles tense up. Louis groaned loudly, his whole body shaking as he came in thick ropes all over Harry’s chest and neck, before collapsing face down on the bed.

 

Harry rolled onto his side, stroking his hand gently up and down Louis’ back as he panted into the pillow, his body shivering minutely every few seconds as he came down from his high. 

 

“Not what I planned, but fucking amazing as always,” Harry said, grinning slightly at Louis’ exhausted face.

 

“Fucking intense,” muttered Louis, as he opened one eye and grinned back, “Can’t remember the last time we did that.”

 

Harry smiled wider, “We should keep it on the menu, I think.”

 

Louis nodded, finally able to lift his head and look at Harry properly. “Definitely,” he agreed, “But first, I believe I was promised a reward for my hard work.”

 

Harry’s smile turned dirty as he remembered his promise. He moved over Louis carefully and settled between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! @brokenheartsgoupthere on Tumblr


End file.
